nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Our Worlds
Our Worlds is a game by Davi Santos created for the Ludum Dare Jam 30. It was featured on Pixel Love on September 15, 2014. The player uses one set of controls to help a boy and girl reach the phones. Default controls Controls can be changed from the main menu. The player can assign up to two different keys for the same function. These controls are divided into the Primary and Secondary controls, but neither takes precedence over the other. *Move left/right respectively ** A and D keys ** Left and right arrow keys *Move up/down ladders respectively ** W and S keys ** Up and down arrow keys *Jump ** Spacebar *Change character * Enter (Return) *'Tab' key * - Use wand Levels Throughout each level, the player must have the boy and girl reach the designated telephones before time runs out. The boy and girl are separated into two different worlds, but are able to interact with the other world by activating switches for the other person. Level 1 Time: 2:00 Both characters are situated at symmetrical ends. They must be moved to the centre, where they can go down a hill to reach the telephones. The player is instructed of the basic controls and goal of the game through grey textboxes. Level 2 Time: 2:00 The player is introduced to buttons, which are pressed to activate platforms. Here, the girl must walk onto the red button to trigger the red moving platform that the boy must use to get across the pit of lava. Both characters, like in the previous level, move towards the centre of the divide to reach the phones. Level 3 Time: 5:00 The player should start by moving the boy and girl towards the centre of the screen until they encounter some ladders. The boy is required to jump over several pits of spikes to reach the ladders, which he must climb to reach the checkpoint flag. The girl should jump on the thinner platforms to reach her checkpoint, located over a floor covered with spikes. She then needs to touch the blue button, jump onto the blue platform and ride it to the left to land on the green button. While holding down the green button (this platform deactivates once it has completed a single motion), the boy can now jump onto the green platform and get across to the left, jumping over any spikes seen within his path. He should then press the red button so that the girl can ride it up. The red platform will take the girl up diagonally, towards the right. At the same time, a fragment of the heart pieces can be picked up by the girl by jumping in that direction when close to it. The girl can continue left to the phone. The boy should ascend the ladder and move all the way to the right. Along the journey, a heart piece will be obtainable. Level 4 Time: 1:50 This level introduces magic fields, where the girl can use her spell. The player should draw a line in the magic field to lead the boy to the heart piece close to the lava. Both characters can then make their way towards the centre of the screen, where the telephones are. Level 5 Time: 9:59 Level 6 Endings Interactive objects *'Buttons' - Can be stepped on to activate the corresponding platforms in either the same or different world. *'Platforms' - Used to transport the boy or girl across certain areas, once activated with a button. Some platforms, after completing their trip, automatically deactivate unless the character is standing directly on the matching button. *'Magic fields' - Transparent areas that allow the girl to perform her spells, allowing her and the boy to walk across some gaps. *'Checkpoint flags' - Flags used at the start and middle of a level to respawn the character. *'Ladders' - Brings the girl or boy to higher or lower platforms. *'Telephones' - The finishing point for both characters. *'Heart pieces' - Fragmented pickups that can be collected and have an effect on the game's ending. Hazards *'Spikes' - Kill the boy or girl on contact. *'Lava' - A substance that fills several pits, and, like spikes, also kills either character upon touching it. Soundtrack References External links *Our Worlds blog post feature on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Ludum Dare games